Andevy
by iShotForTheStars
Summary: Original story. About two guys I know personally. o3o Meh eh heh heh. Guy x Guy Smut. o o


The sunlight shot through the blinds into the room, light filling the dark corners of the night. Soon, one of the rays rested on the pale brunette's face, and as he drifted back up from the ocean of sleep, the light felt heavy on his eyes. Green eyes fluttered open, and the brunette let out a weak yawn, turning over. He heard the door being opened, and he subconciously closed his eyes as if he were asleep.

A tall raven-haired boy slid his head through the crack between the door frame and semi-opened door. His eyes peered over to the sleeping older man, and his mouth curls into a smile as he opens the door a bit more. Sliding over to the sleeping form, he looks at the man and kisses his cheek. The green orbs once again open tiredly, and Andrew swiftly moves his face so that their lips smash. Xvevy smirks into the kiss as Andrew's hand slips in the boy's black hair.

"Good morning," Xvevy chuckles between kisses, and Andrew just shrugs, messing with his hair. His nose catches the scent of bacon, and he clucks his tongue, eyes flickering over to the smiling raven.

"Couldn't wait for me to wake up and make you breakfast?" He chuckled, sliding his index finger under the curve of Xvevy's shirt near his neck, pulling him down back towards his lips. Alexavier just chuckled.

"Affectionate, are we? I wanted to make you something nice," he laughed, his grin becoming toothy and wide, eyes slowly shutting. Andrew gave out a small, 'Oi' before kicking off his bed. Almost immedietely, he was pushed back on it.

Xvevy stood over him, hands on his the other's clothed chest, eyes piercing into Andrew's. The older man gulped slightly, biting his lip, arms wrapped around Xvevy's neck. Xvevy just smirked and kissed the man's cheek before leaning up, heading back towards the kitchen.

"We're going to the mall, right, Andy?" He chuckled, closing the door. Andrew sighed, wishing he could wipe away the crimson that painted his cheeks. He just groaned, his body relaxing, as he stood up and reached for his clothes.

Twenty minutes later, Andrew walked into the living room to see Xvevy hunched over, eating breakfast and playing video games on the floor. He twitched and growled before Xvevy looked up at him.

"You're finally dressed!" He cooed in happiness, not acknowledging Andrew's upset face.

"You are going to spill something, Xvevy!" The boy whimpered in distaste. Xvevy's hand waved in the air dismissavely, and Andrew just released a small, 'tch' before he grabbed the keys off the table and barked at Xvevy.

"C'mon! To the mall, right?"

Xvevy just smirked, putting his half-eaten breakfast in the fridge and following the man to the car, catching the keys when the elder boy tossed them at him. The raven started the car, radio already blasting, and they headed to the mall. Their only stop until they would head out to Gaffunnsburg, which was 11 hours away.

Andrew was not excited about heading to Gaffunnsburg, nor was he excited about being trapped in such a small space for 11 hours. Xvevy didn't seem to mind, but Andrew was easily irate. A small sigh escaped his lips.

The boys pulled into the mall parking lot and hopped out, walking inside. Andrew's hands were immedietely tucked deep into his pockets, his back hunched over as his cigarette lost the last of its life. Xvevy slipped his hand in Andrew's back pocket, his other hand in his own hoodie pouch. When Andrew looked over, Xvevy just smiled and wrapped his hand out of Andrew's pocket and around his waist.

The two walked into the elevator and waited as they would go up 10 levels.

"Why does the mall have to be so damn big?" Andrew growled, losing his balance suddenly. Xvevy attempted to catch him, but the boy tumbled over, his shoulder hitting all kinds of buttons in the elevator.

The lights flickered and went dim. The numbers on the buttons were no longer shining. Andrew's eyes widened as he slammed his ear on the door.

They weren't moving.

"Sh-Shit.." Andrew huffed, eyes widening. Xvevy frowned, looking around, trying to think of what they could do. A smirk grew on his face as his eyes landed on the angry and panicked brunette.

Andrew cursed and spat in annoyance. He was about to kick the door when he felt arms slide around his waist, wet lips sucking on his neck. Andrew's eyes widened, and his fingers curled in Xvevy's black hair. A tongue flicked out of the other's mouth, gently brushing on the spot Xvevy had been previously sucking on. The brunette let out a small moan, and Xvevy chuckled.

"Not as protestant as usual?" His voice was soft and seductive as his hand slid to the hem of the other's pants. Andrew bit his his lip, his body like rubber.

"Shut up, Xvevy," he hissed as the boy's fingers slipped under the hem and brushed on him. Andrew yelped and moaned, bucking into the fingers. God, he wanted this. Xvevy's thumb grazed on his member, and Andrew huffed heavily, wanting more. His hand unbuttoned his own pants before he turned Xvevy's face towards his own, sticking his tongue in the raven's mouth. Xvevy was almost shocked at Andrew's presistance but simply laughed it off, as the brunette's tongue massaged his own before Andrew slid back, resting his mouth at the curve of Xvevy's neck and shoulder's. Alexavier hummed in pleasure as Andrew bit down seductively, his hand clutching at Xvevy's crotch.

Andrew turned around and backed up on the wall of the unmoving elevator. Xvevy watched as the boy pulled down his pants, before grabbing at Xvevy's. Andrew kissed the raven's neck, then his collarbone, down towards his happy trail, and his tongue skimmed on the hem of Xvevy's jeans, slipping to his knees. The raven shook as he watched Andrew pull his pants to his ankles, his fingers slipping at the hem of his boxer's before he slowly pulled down. Xvevy groaned as Andrew's tongue lapped at his member, wrapping around his tip. The raven knew the brunette was not a fan of sex, so having him be so enthused was strange. But good.

Andrew panted before taking the other boy into his mouth, moaning to give Xvevy a more vibrative sensation. The moan Xvevy let out what delicious, and Andrew swallowed, making Xvevy groan out loud. He watched as Andrew bobbed his head, and his fingers slid in his hair, bucking hard into the other's mouth. It felt so good. Andrew gagged for a second, but continued. Xvevy shook and spewed into Andrew's mouth. The other swallowed, making Xvevy shiver with ectasy. Andrew smirked at him, white dripping from the edge of his mouth. Xvevy pushed the other on the ground, swinging his legs on either side of him, and laying on his thighs. Andrew huffed, his fingers clawing at the ground as Xvevy's thumb grazed on Andrew's member.

Xvevy smirked as the other twitched under him, and he wrapped his hand around Andrew. Andrew groaned as Xvevys hand paced up and ran back down, making the other groan and buck in a delicious pain. The raven slipped two fingers in Andrew's mouth, and Andrew sucked on them, his face tinted with crimson and his eyes glazed over with foggy lust. His eyelids drooped and he panted as his tongue slid around the numbers, coating them heavily with saliva. Xvevy licked at the precum Andrew was oozing, and slid his fingers out of the man's mouth, tracing them to Andrew's butt. His fingers teased the entrance, and Andrew groaned, grabbing Xvevy's waist and pulling him closer to his member. Xvevy groaned as their members slid on each other, his fingers dipping into Andrew.

Andrew's toes curled, and he rolled his hips, grabbing Xvevy's waist. Xvevy moaned as the two rubbed on each other, his member already hard, again. The raven grabbed both members in one hand and paced up and down causing Andrew to holler with desire.

"FUCK. XVEVY, MORE," he pleaded, his hands tightly gripping Xvevy's ass. Xvevy grabbed Andrew's hand and slipped Andrew's fingers in his mouth, sucking on them, eyes locked on Andrew's. Andrew groaned, throbbing with need. Finally, Xvevy pulled Andrew's hand out of his mouth, and put it back on his ass. Andrew caught the hint, and his fingers dug into Xvevy's entrance. The two moaned, and their hips rolled and bucked faster. Andrew slid his other hand in Xvevy's damn hair, pushing his face into his, their lips locking.

At first it was rushed and needy, but soon became passionate and slow, Andrew slipping his fingers out of Xvevy and holding the boy's cheeks with both hands. Their tongues did not care for a dominance battle, but simply massaged the other. After a little bit, Xvevy slid down, his tongue at Andrew's entrance. The brunette closed his eyes as Xvevy lapped at him, groaning and huffing as his rim was pleasured. Xvevy's hand wrapped Andrew's hard member, again, precum running down his fingers.

"Nngh..Xvevy..f-fuck...ha-ah.." Andrew groaned, biting at his flesh on his arm, covering his eyes as he held back screams.

Xvevy finished giving Andrew his short rim job, and slid upwards, so his member's head was at Andrew's yearning entrance.

"Andrew," the raven cooed, and the brunette stretched out his cheeks, making penatration simple. He slid in.

The lights flickered on.

The numbers flashed.

The door slid open.

The boy's eyes widened as they looked at a shocked store clerk drop his crowbar. Xvevy stopped ramming into Andrew, and Andrew stopped all movement. The store clerk screamed, with no other solutions coming to mind.

Immediately, Xvevy scrambled to slip on his boxers and underwear, and tossed Andrew's clothes at the frozen man. Finally, the brunette blinked and shook his head, clutching the clothes and dressing.

The two looked down as they began to step out, but the store clerk stopped them. A napkin rubbed on Andrew's face, wiping away the cum off his lips.

"Black hair, give me your hands," the store clerk grumbled, dumping Germ-X on the hands dripping with Andrew's precum and saliva. The boys looked down, again, scurrying out of the mall.

When they got to the car, Andrew slid a cigarette in his mouth, going silent. They didn't even get the camera they went in to get. Christ. His eyes rolled and he groaned, slamming his head on the airbag compartment. Xvevy gulped, starting the car, and they began their 11 hour drive.

About 6 hours into the drive, Andrew was asleep on the window, his cigarette dropping from his mouth. Xvevy grabbed it, putting it out in the ash tray. He put his hand on the boy's hand, his thumb brushing up and down on the back of his hand. Andrew's body shifted and his hand drooped in between his lap, making Xvevy chuckle as the brunette let out a groan. Xvevy looked in the mirror, seeing the girl they had picked up about two hours ago to go with them to Gaffunnsburg. Presley. She was already passed out, drooling all over the seats, and Xvevy just laughed, ignoring it.

Suddenly, his arms shot straight up as if he were stretching, his fingers slamming harshly into the roof of the car. The brunette's eye widened, and he yelped in pain, punching the cieling in anger.

Xvevy just laughed, sweetly whispering, "Calm down." The brunette blushed, and hummed. The other looked at him.

"You okay, Andy?" He asked, tilting his head. Andrew smirked, and his hand rubbed on Xvevy's crotch. Xvevy slammed onto the breaks, and the person behind him honked. Andrew just smirked and crawled on top of the flustered boy, grinding on him, licking at his neck. Xvevy had to keep driving, and he loved sex, but this was against the law, wasn't it? He looked over to see an old couple shaking their heads in disgust. He meant to give them in apologetic look, but instead shot them a look of pleasurable moans. Andrew slipped his hand into his pants, pacing up and down. His lips slipped over Xvevy's earlobe as he chewed, whispering, "I really want to fuck you in the car."

Xvevy's face became red as he moaned again, Andrew's fingers stroking him. It felt godly. The older man smirked, crawling down on the floor. It was a tight fit, but he managed, and spread open Xvevy's legs, unzipping the boy's pants, and pulling him out through his zipper. His mouth engulfed Xvevy's member, and the raven slammed his head on the steering wheel, panting heavily.

"Nngh.. Andrew... Swal-" he began, but Andrew smirked and swallowed before his request came. Xvevy tickled the back of his throat, and he deep throated him as best he could, moaning to add effect, bobbing his head erratically. The friction his pants were causing on his own hard member was delicious and painful. He wanted Xvevy to finish him off. God, he wanted that.

He felt the car swerve over, and he choked a little as Xvevy slid his fingers in Andrew's hair, bobbing him up and down. Xvevy hurried and lowered back the seat all the way, grabbing Andrew's waist and pulling him up. Andrew groaned, riding on Xvevy's member. The raven huffed and flipped Andrew over, so that he was over Andrew. Andrew wrapped his legs around Xvevy's waist, and he sucked on the fingers Xvevy popped into his mouth. While he waited for his fingers to be properly coated, he grinded on Andrew's entrance, groaning, wanting. Needing.

His fingers were wet enough, and he stabbed his fingers into Andrew. Andrew screamed with pleasure, bucking his hips, as Xvevy sat on Andrew's thighs, their members rubbing against each other again. Andrew grabbed both of the members and paced up and down, huffing as Xvevy's four fingers twirled around, stretching him out.

"Andy...nngh.." Xvevy groaned, panting, "your damn ass needs to be looser." Andrew just let out a breathy chuckle, letting go of the two members as Xvevy slid back to enter Andrew. He grabbed Andrew's thighs, gripping onto them and spreading them wide. He slammed into Andrew, moaning as his walls tightened around the intruder. Andrew screamed, his eyes glossed over with fog and desire, his breathe becoming erratic and heavy.

"F-Faster.. nngh... make me...haaa-ah shit... make me scream," he pleaded to Xvevy, who easily complied, ramming harshly in and out of Andrew. His hand wrapped around Andrew as he fisted him, making the other moan and groan and scream in pleasure. His legs kicked around the best they could as Xvevy rammed into his. He came harshly, and Xvevy scooped up the fluid, licking it off his hands. Andrew was hard again in a second after seeing Xvevy devour his orgasm.

"Andrew.. A-Andrew.." Xvevy moaned, gripping the older man's waist, shaking and cumming violently in his entrance. He rode out his orgasm, and pulled out, but Andrew growled, flipping Xvevy over.

"Let's play my way," Andrew smirked, ramming into Xvevy without any preparation or warning, his member taken in and swallowed by the raven's tightening entrance. Xvevy screamed in pain and pleasure as Andrew pulled all the way out and slammed back in, over and over again. Xvevy hadn't been stretched out like this before, and tears rolled in his eyes. It felt so good, but it hurt so bad, as his skin was stretched. Andrew was never top. The brunette groaned, slamming into him, skin slapping skin, sweat covering their bodies.

"GOD. ANDREW. RIGHT.. HAAH..NNNGH.. RIGHT THERE. NNNNGHAAH.." Xvevy screamed as Andrew pounded into his prostate. Andrew smirked, slamming into it rougher and harder and faster, making Xvevy squirm under him. Andrew grabbed roughly at the raven's throbbing member, harshly yanking it up and pacing back down. Xvevy loved it. God, it felt so good. He wrapped his hand around Andrew's moving faster.

"Faster..nngh..god.."

"Shut up," Andrew spat, ramming into Xvevy, trying to release. Xvevy shook with one more violent hit in the prostate, shooting his orgasm all over his stomach and Andrew's chest. But, like Andrew, he was hard in a matter of seconds as he watched Andrew take small licks to wipe away the substance. He finally came, riding out his orgasm, still ramming violently into Xvevy.

The raven gathered up any cum Andrew had left and slathered it on his fingers, slipping inside of Andrew. The brunette groaned, hard again. Precum already leaked from his member as Xvevy violently stabbed his entrance with his fingers. After he felt prepared enough, he crawled over Xvevy's member, and slammed down onto it. Xvevy sat up, Andrew's back ramming into the steering wheel, the horn blasting, as Xvevy grabbed Andrew's thighs, forcing his tongue in Andrew's mouth. The two groaned and moaned into each other's mouth, as Xvevy violently rammed into Andrew. Andrew huffed happily.

"I'm never the bottom, Andy," Xvevy teased, his skin slapping harshly on Andrew's. Andrew screamed as Xvevy hit his prostate, begging him to keep pounding right there. It felt so good, Andrew's eyes filled with tears. Finally, he came, white slipping down his legs and on Xvevy's chest.

The sight made Xvevy groan, and his body shook, as he came into Andrew. The two huffed, Andrew clawing at Xvevy's back, trying to unwrap his legs from around his back. The raven just kissed his nose, as Andrew grabbed his pants from the ground, putting them back on in the passenger seat. Xvevy pulled his back up, and grumbled about Andrew pulling them all the way to his ankles.

That's when they looked in the rear view mirror. They completely forgot Presley had been sleeping in the back. But there she was now, drooling with a crimson red face, and smiling happily.

"Again... Please do it again..."


End file.
